There has been a problem in recent years of providing improved floor surfaces for playing sports such as tennis, basketball, street hockey, track, etc. The well-known synthetic turf has been one solution but the present invention presents an advance in that interchangeable raised surfaces are provided, this surface being non-skid and in any size desired. It can be placed on any sub-surface desired and can also be used for floor mats, shower stalls, around pools and patios, etc.